


The Infamous Professor Odinson

by plastic_cello



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plastic_cello/pseuds/plastic_cello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tension had been building for months now. Endless days and weeks of constant abuse had finally caused Sif's well-mannered exterior to fall to the wayside, and she had it out for Professor Odinson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Infamous Professor Odinson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FancyKraken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyKraken/gifts).



> I've attempted to write this one-short for months now. There's at least six-seven different versions of it, but ultimately this is the one that ended up working out. I'm not saying it's good and I'm sorry. :(

* * *

The tension had been building for months now. Endless days and weeks of constant abuse had finally caused Sif's well-mannered exterior to fall to the wayside; which resulted in a furious tirade that had only ended moments earlier. Her chest heaved and her throat ached, but her mind was light for the first time in a very long time. And she would not apologize; not now or ever.

Her eyes darted to the immaculate floor, now covered in essays and test papers and a book on masonry during the Renaissance; the same book that Professor Odinson had been reading, before she cruelly snatched it away and threw it to the ground. That had been a bold move and she expected some sort of retribution for it; especially with the strained but visibly incensed look on the older man's face.

The whole awful business had happened because of Professor Odinson's unrealistic expectations for her. He had expected Sif, his student teacher, to somehow perform a miracle and grade every final he'd given in the past two days. Not to mention, he expected it to be done within a three day time frame which was a ludicrous request. But common sense proved to be fleeting for a well-read and highly intelligent individual like Loki Odinson.

Somehow or another, Sif had rose to the occasion many times over; when it involved Professor Odinson's expectations. Of course, that came with consequences; her social life had suffered immensely due to her heavy workload. It even resulted in the demise of her year long relationship with her boyfriend.

Career oriented as she was, Sif hadn't realized what a profound affect her workload had taken her until now. She'd been blindsided to how tired and cranky and unfriendly she'd become; no less, she had become a proper doormat for Professor Odinson too.

"You have quite some nerve." Professor Odinson openly seethed. His eyes had narrowed into impossibly small slits behind his spectacles and his mouth was set in a thin line.

"No, I just grew a backbone." She retorted, clenching her hands into fists. "And I'll be damned if I let you push me around anymore, Professor. You can report me if you want, but I'll be sure to return the favor! After all, your reputation precedes you about how unreasonable you are. I imagine my complaint will be taken very seriously."

Without so much as a retort, Professor Odinson stood from his position behind his desk. He moved sleekly like a jungle cat and within only a few steps, he was crowding her; tall and dark and fuming. For the briefest of moments, she wondered if he would get physical with her; maybe strike her for having the gall to threaten him as she had.

Professor Odinson hadn't ever come off as violent. He had an air of intimidation about him, though; which had caused many students nervous breakdowns. Various individuals blamed Professor Odinson for single-handedly causing the disenrollment rate to spike at the university; it was ludicrous, of course, although Sif now understood why the rumor began.

One of her many responsibilities as Professor Odinson's student teacher was to counsel students whenever the occasion arose. More often than not, she had to talk students off of a cliff when it came to the workload that was outlined in the curriculum. It was understandable, really; the sheer amount of work Professor Odinson expected from his students bordered on ridiculous.

"I've had many complaints launched against me." Professor Odinson answered finally, as his eyebrows arched in challenge. "None of them have been substantial, however. Is my curriculum difficult? Yes, it is. Have many student teachers become exasperated and hostile over the work I've given them. Well, of course. But that will not lead to any punishment. Just because I expect the most from the people around me is not a crime."

"You're being unreasonable!"

"Am I? But your actions have been very reasonable up until this point, haven't they?"

"I cannot grade all those papers without help!" Sif snarled, as her anger resurfaced; especially when Professor Odinson smirked down at her.

How many times had she fantasized about slapping that insufferable smirk off his face? She didn't know the answer; she had thought about it far too many times over the past few weeks for it to be even remotely healthy. But for the first time, she could feel the urge burrow its way into her skin. It gnawed at her and even caused her hand to twitch in anticipation for action.

"How will you survive in this career, Sif?" Professor Odinson shook his head dismissively. "I would highly recommend that you rethink your field of study; seeing as you cannot handle the strenuous conditions that revolve around a job of this magnitude. Maybe you could teach children instead; kindergarten, perhaps."

That proved to be the last straw. Without a thought against the contrary, Sif unfurled her fingers of one hand and slapped Professor Odinson as hard as she could. Her palm tingled, almost on the verge of being painful; yet she couldn't help but feel some satisfaction by the way Professor Odinson's head snapped to the side from the force of the hit.

Professor Odinson's usually pale skin turned an ugly red, and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. There was an even greater sense of accomplishment by his reaction; although it slowly began to taper off when Sif realized what she had done. What she really had done.

It didn't matter how furious she was and how infuriating Professor Odinson was, there wasn't any excuse for physically harming him. She shouldn't have gotten any satisfaction on striking another human being as she had. It was wrong; horribly unethical and nasty too.

An apology worked its way into her mouth; thick with remorse, although it never came out. It was impossible to articulate anything when Professor Odinson lurched forward with something unreadable blazing in his eyes. Whatever it was, it made the hair on the back of Sif's neck stand at attention and made her stomach clench tightly.

Maybe it was fear that caused her to back away; or maybe there was something else to it. Even with his insufferable tendencies and passive aggressive comments, Professor Odinson was more than a crotchety and unlikable man. He was brilliant and worldly, and surprisingly young and handsome too; which seemed so unsuitable to his personality.

On first glance, Sif had fallen madly in lust with Professor Odinson; yet that had come to pass once he opened his mouth and spoken bluntly and unapologetically, oozing of superiority. Unfortunately, her subconscious hadn't gotten the memo that he was horrible. She had had several dreams, inappropriate dreams, about Professor Odinson; even when she wanted to strangle him to death.

Within seconds, Sif's back bumped into the wall and Professor Odinson followed her still. He slapped his hand against the wall right beside her head, leaning inward until they were sharing the same air; causing both excitement and fear to run rampant through Sif's body. Her previous anger seemingly never existed now.

"Some bloody nerve," Professor Odinson enunciated each word; rolled it on his tongue and spat it out like it wasn't preciously constructed as it had been. "That could easily lead to your expulsion, my dear."

"I know and I'm sorry." She choked out, having lost all her confidence in one far swoop.

"How long have you fantasized about that?"

"What?"

"Don't be coy with me." Professor Odinson shifted even closer to her. "I know I'm not a loved man. So how long have you envisioned slapping me as you have?"

Despite the severity of the question, Sif couldn't help her eyes from wandering to the thinness of Professor Odinson's lips and the almost indiscernible quirk on the right side. Her pulse leapt and her body convulsed a little, as her gaze shot up to look towards his face and it all made sense. This wasn't about the slap at all. This was about something else entirely.

"From the beginning," she blurted out and watched as his expression shifted. It was subtle but momentous somehow too.

It happened rapidly then. One moment they had been eye to eye and then the next Sif couldn't see a thing; although it was by her volition. She closed her eyes and felt the brush of Professor Odinson's lips against her; soft and cautious at first, but the touch quickly turned to something more heated and hungry.

Her hands found their way into his slicked back hair, keeping him rooted to the spot; as their lips melded easily against one another's, in a way that made Sif's toes curl. She couldn't remember the last time she was kissed with such passion. Then again, she hadn't been exposed to such an infuriating man such as Professor Odinson before either.

There was something extraordinary about the way Professor Odinson kissed her; as if he had studied her from the inside-out. He seemed to instinctually know to nip and lave at her bottom lip, before tracing his tongue slowly into her mouth, and lick behind her teeth; until he eventually chose to roll and stimulate his tongue with hers.

Electrical currents buzzed underneath her skin, and made limbs turn to jelly. She grabbed onto his shoulders for balance and moaned obscenely into his mouth, and felt the telltale signs of arousal bury themselves into the pit of her stomach. Warmth and a rhythmic ache settled into her lower body, which opened up a floodgate of possibilities; or in the very least fantasies of what she hadn't wanted for months on end.

Gradually their lips separated and Sif greedily sucked in as much air as she could; although Professor Odinson's agenda shifted towards the curve of her jaw and the point of her chin. His mouth was hot and wet, and his hands were even worse. They glided over her sides, rumpling her blouse and gripping onto the thick fabric of her pencil skirt, and trying to shimmy it up to no avail.

"We shouldn't be doing this." She gasped breathlessly, as she felt Professor Odinson's tongue on her neck; which caused her hips to jerk forward into the solid muscle of his thigh. "You could get fired for this."

"Only if you say something," Professor Odinson mumbled against her neck, before his lips closed around her pulse point and began to suck on it; drawing out a wanton noise from Sif.

Despite common sense trying to prevail over lust, it didn't happen. Sif wanted this and she didn't want to squander away the opportunity. How many times would she ever be presented with this prospect again? Probably never, seeing as Professor Odinson was so shrewd and generally so in-control that it seemed unlikely.

Silencing any further protests she might have had, she instead returned her hands to Professor Odinson's hair and whimpered when he began to leave love marks across her skin. That would undoubtedly be a problem later on; for now though, she fully embraced the feel of his teeth against her, and the way it sent wave after wave of heat down into her core.

The ache was becoming more and more apparent now; an inferno beginning to rage and would consume her completely in a matter of minutes. And it was confirmed rather quickly with how Professor Odinson pressed his leg forward, to the point where his thigh was pressed against her in a rather intimate way.

Soft noises of appreciation escaped Sif and she tried to close the space in between them fully. Something primal inside of her wanted to be as close to him as humanly possible. She knew exactly what she wanted and she hoped that Professor Odinson felt the same way. Because all she could think of was having him firmly embedded in her; a hot and hard piece of flesh that brought her endless pleasures just like her dreams had foretold.

As their mouths connected again and their tongues tangled in a passionate way, Professor Odinson shifted his hands to cup her hips; before abruptly moving backwards and pulling her away from the wall. Sif grabbed onto his arms just above the crook of his elbow, and allowed him to lead her across the room and to where she originally stood when she first confronted him.

Professor Odinson maneuvered her with ease, never once breaking the kiss. He turned them around and walked her back until her bottom hit the front of his mahogany desk. Sif dropped down onto the edge, which provided Professor Odinson just enough leverage to bend his knees and hook his hands behind her thighs; forcing her further onto the surface.

Unseen trinkets threatened to poke and stab at her from every angle, although she was quick to swat them away and shove them every which way. Several hit the floor in varying clatters and twinkles, but neither of them paid much attention to such a pointless distraction. Not when they were in the throes of a desperate kiss that was depriving them both of oxygen, and making Sif lightheaded but in the best way possible.

With a generous swipe of his tongue, Professor Odinson drew away and shot her a meaningful look behind his wire-rimmed spectacles. He tugged on the material of her skirt, making it apparent of what he wanted, and how he wanted her to assist him. She hurried to follow through and grabbed a handful of fabric at her hips and pulled it up.

It took several moments of shimmying and hassle, before Sif managed to bunch her skirt around her hips and expose the length of her legs; not to mention the lacy cream colored panties she'd chosen that morning to wear. She was glad she hadn't gone for something more conservative. Because she knew it wouldn't have caused Professor Odinson's eyes to burn as brilliantly as they did now.

Heat blazed its way between her thighs; searing her from the inside-out. Her breathing became labored and uneven as Professor Odinson lightly traced his fingers up her legs, and left goose bumps in their wake. But it almost became too much when he hooked several fingers underneath the band of her panties and tugged.

In many of her fantasies involving Professor Odinson, Sif had envisioned something a little more romantic and sensual. Unfortunately, they didn't have the luxury for that now; not at two-thirty in the afternoon on a Wednesday. God only knew anyone could walk in and catch them; yet that only added to the excitement of the situation.

Lifting her hips as much as she could in her current position, Sif tried to muffle the soft moan that threatened to escape her as Professor Odinson guided her panties off. The caress of lace and silk working down her body and exposing her most intimate of parts, sent a shock of electricity to her core and dampness collected between her thighs.

Professor Odinson tossed her panties over his shoulder, and gave her a wicked little grin. He slipped off his spectacles and threw them unceremoniously onto an available portion of the desk; before he crouched down between her partially spread legs. His hands circled around her ankles and moved torturously upward; stroking her skin as if it was the finest of porcelains, and causing her arousal to spike.

Blindly, Sif reached for the edge of the desk and spread her legs wider; once Professor Odinson's fingers danced across her inner thighs. She gasped and her hips jerked forward in impatience. After months of fantasizing about this moment, she couldn't imagine waiting any longer; not when she was becoming wetter with each touch and caress.

"You've always aggravated me, Sif." Professor Odinson smirked, as he planted a firm kiss against her knee. "An itch I couldn't scratch,"

"I-I'm the aggravating one?" Sif bit down onto her bottom lip. "God, you arrogant son of a bitch,"

"A woman after my own heart," he chuckled and tried to reposition her closer to him; which she readily did with mounting anticipation.

Both of her legs found a place over Professor Odinson's shoulders, while her bottom practically hung off the end of the desk. However, that hardly seemed to matter when Sif could feel Professor Odinson's breath on her most intimate of parts; hot as an inferno that was ready to consume her whole.

Regardless of knowing what was to come, the texture of Professor Odinson's tongue against her was enough to pull a surprised cry from Sif's lips. The touch was almost tentative, a light brush against her folds that made its way upward and flicked across the hood of her clit, and eventually against her clit too.

Sif bit down onto her bottom lip, in a feeble attempt to silence herself. But her body spoke volumes of her approval; she was slick and trembling for more. Thankfully, she didn't have to persuade Professor Odinson for more; he, instead, took up the incentive and became more confident with the application of his tongue and where to put it.

As effective as his tongue could be while articulating himself, Professor Odinson's tongue was equally effective when it came to pleasuring her. His tongue slowly circled around her clit with the perfect amount of pressure, before drifting away and tracing down her outer lips with unhurried flicks; no doubt in hopes of driving her crazy.

"Oh god," she blurted out and tightened her grip on the desk; which seemed so much more imperative when he dragged his tongue across the length of her folds, and wetting her even more than she already was.

The world seemed to fade away, and Sif's attention was focused primarily on the trajectory of Professor Odinson's tongue that continued to travel up and down the length of her slit and across her clit too. Bursts of pleasure rolled all the way through her, and drew out a slew of whimpers and moans of approval from her.

Her heeled feet knocked rhythmically against Professor Odinson's shoulders; she wordlessly begged for more, even as he reached up and grazed a finger across one of her outer lips and his mouth settled onto her clit. His lips closed around it, while his tongue swirled over it in a lazy but calculated manner. He knew what he was doing; better than anyone she'd ever been with previously and it was almost too much to handle.

As his tongue continued to treat her clit, Professor Odinson's finger found its way to her inner folds and began to massage at them; before he eventually found her entrance and slipped the very tip of his finger inside. Sif let out a loud cry and rocked her hips forward, until his finger was halfway inside of her.

It had been months since anyone had touched her so intimately. Her only friend had been her vibrator, but even then she'd been much too tired of late to treat herself appropriately. Not to mention, she hadn't been aware of how much she needed this, and how much she needed it from Professor Odinson of all people too.

Another finger joined the first inside of Sif, and they quickly adapted to a perfect tempo. Professor Odinson then began to suck on her clit, which caused her whole body to convulse and arch in ecstasy. Sif grabbed for his hair and held him close to her, as she felt the ripple of her oncoming orgasm become stronger and stronger.

With an especially hard suck to her clit, Sif grew taut and curled her fingers into Professor Odinson's hair. She came with a buck of her hips and a drawn out moan that echoed off the walls of the compact office. And Professor Odinson carried her through the whole ordeal; still thrusting his fingers inside of her and tonguing at her clit like a famished man.

The tremors of Sif's climax lasted far longer than they should have, due to Professor Odinson's ministration; although it didn't get to the point of discomfort. He slowly withdrew his fingers and his mouth, before peering up at her with a wolfish grin. His lips were swollen and red, and glistened with not only saliva, but the mess of her arousal.

"What a beautiful sight." Professor Odinson cooed, while pressing a kiss to her inner thigh. "I've seen many beautiful things in my lifetime; the Sistine Chapel, the Palace of Versailles, the Coliseum, the Taj Mahal. But you are one of most beautiful sights I've seen by far, Sif."

Smug satisfaction overwhelmed Sif. Many men, even women, had called her beautiful before. Some she had believed, other she hadn't; yet none of them were quite as meaningful in comparison to Professor Odinson's compliment.

"We aren't done yet." She almost purred. "Don't disappoint me now, Professor."

As to be expected, she didn't have to say anything else to convince Professor Odinson to climb off his knees and smother her with his mouth. Sif tasted herself on his tongue; a musty but not an entirely unpleasant taste. She cupped his face and allowed him to lead the kiss, which she normally wouldn't have done; but she was still coming off her orgasm and she felt particularly generous at the moment.

Their mouths explored one another's in an unrushed manner; although the hasty sounds she heard on the other end of Professor Odinson's hands spoke differently of his current state of mind. She heard the rumple of his clothing and the loud unbuckling of his belt; she could even hear the sound of him undoing his button and pulling down his zipper.

Excitement and curiosity leapt in the pit of Sif's stomach, knowing she would soon be on the receiving end of something she wanted for ages now and figured she'd never experience either. Except it was happening and it was only a matter of time before she would feel every inch of Professor Odinson.

"Foreplay will have to wait for another time, I'm afraid." Professor Odinson groaned against her lips, just as she felt the bulbous head of his erection against her folds. "I'm in a rather compromised state at the moment."

Despite his declaration, Professor Odinson did not end his own suffering immediately. He, instead, rubbed against her obscenely for several moments; which was enough to reignite the flame that had only been extinguished minutes earlier inside of Sif, and caused her body to react accordingly.

"I want you inside of me." Sif ran her hands down to either side of Professor Odinson's neck, and looked directly into his eyes that were lust-blown and hungry.

Without any further cajoling, she felt his hips cant forward and that easily lead the head of his cock inside of her. The sensation was enough to take her breath away. Professor Odinson had an impressive amount of girth, and soon revealed his length was equally impressive too. She knew because he made an impatient grunt, before bucking his hips and sliding in, but finding no more room inside of her to go.

His hands found purchase around her thighs, as he started to move in short but confident thrusts. Sif let out a soft gasp and shut her eyes. Her body was heating up again, and she felt a zip of pleasure burrow itself underneath her skin; threatening to explode into an electrical shock with every movement that he made.

Professor Odinson's breathing became labored almost immediately. He didn't pause in the rhythm that he had adopted, and was having the desired effect on Sif. She was becoming more and more aware of how much she wanted him. The fantasies were nothing in comparison to the reality.

His erection felt heavy and invasive inside of her, but in the best way possible. She could feel him pulse with every thrust of his hips, and knew that he was inexplicably close already; which was a small victory in the power dynamics in between them. And that only fueled her mounting arousal further; to know that she had the upper-hand at the moment.

"Fuck, Sif," he hissed out, as he temporarily lost his control. He fucked into her with harder and more forceful movements, and made her wetter and needier than she ever had been in her life.

The drag of his cock felt incredible, and she impatiently tried to intensify the sensation by pushing her hips down when his canted upwards. Pops and bursts of pleasure ran rampant through Sif's body again, and she was swept away by it.

Her head dropped backwards, as Professor Odinson alternated between his self-assured movements and his erratic and forceful ones. The spontaneity was driving her crazy. She scrambled to grab onto his shoulders, and dug her nails into the fabric of his button-up shirt; as if that would somehow root her to the spot.

That didn't work, though. With each thrust inside of her, Sif found herself falling head-first into an even more intense orgasm than before. She cried out with every thrust, babbling out nonsense and words of praise until she was practically sobbing.

Her back arched unnaturally, when Professor Odinson almost lifted her off the desk and started to pound into with enough force to jar the remaining items on his desk. Anyone in the immediate vicinity would undoubtedly hear them at this rate, and neither of them cared. They were lost in the mounting pleasure and their inevitable orgasms.

Dropping one hand away from his shoulder, Sif reached between her legs and frantically started to rub at her swollen clit. She was so close and she knew he was too. And it took one particularly hard thrust to send her overboard.

For the second time, she came. But unlike only minutes beforehand, she came much harder and intensely. She couldn't quiet all the moans and cries and whines that flooded out of her; which mingled with the loud groan that slipped out of Professor Odinson seconds later; although he hadn't finished yet.

Professor Odinson rolled his hips in purposeful circles, thrusting in and out of her for several more moments; before he let out hiss and pulled out of her. He came on the inside of her thigh; a hot stream of release that felt oddly satisfactory to Sif. She supposed because she was the one to cause him to lose his finely tailored self-control.

Once the intensity of the releases tempered off a bit, their mouths melded together for the umpteenth time since their meeting escalated to such an intimate point. Instead of the fiery and hungry kisses from before, they kissed lazily and chaste; which helped to curb the tendrils of their climaxes even more. Sif's fingers relaxed against Professor Odinson's shoulder and she hummed in approval against his lips.

They stayed that way for some time; basking in one another's closeness, until they reluctantly drew back from each other. Neither of them spoke, as if they both finally recognized the magnitude of what they've done. Sif swallowed hard, scorning her brain for the appropriate words, but coming up short.

Thankfully, she seemed to be excused from saying anything. Professor Odinson took up the incentive; he tucked himself neatly back into his trousers, before he crouched down to pick up a tissue box that had been thrown to ground during one of their more heated of moments. He pulled out a sheet and cleaned her inner thigh, before wadding it up and tossing it into a garbage bin beside his desk. Afterwards, he retrieved her panties and handed them to her with an arch of his eyebrow.

"You have an excellent bedside manner." She joked, as she snatched the article from his hand, and quickly slipped them on and climbed down from the desk; even though her legs felt like jelly.

"We're very lucky no one overheard us."

"True,"

"We shouldn't test our good fortune any more than we already have." Professor Odinson crouched down again and started to collect the term papers that Sif had thrown in the beginning of their meeting. Once he had them all, he held them out to her with a stern look.

Wordlessly she received them, although she wanted to protest. Whether or not he chose to believe it, there wasn't any way in hell she'd be able to finish up all that grading within such a short time frame. It was insane to believe that she could.

"Have you ever heard of skimming, Sif?" He asked, but not unkindly.

"Obviously, I have."

"Something tells me you've been reading every term paper and assignment. That, my dear, has been your problem. You can manage this workload rather easily, if you skim the contents of each paper instead of reading every other word of it."

"I just want to be thorough." She stammered and felt something akin to embarrassment well up inside of her. Of course, she had thought about skimming through the papers; but it hadn't seemed right to do.

"Give them all C's for all I care." Professor Odinson replied, before reaching around her hips and tugging her skirt down the way it should fit her form. "But I'll only allow that, if you'll allow me to take you to dinner on Friday night."

Opening her mouth, Sif tried to think of something to say but fell short of anything witty. She bobbed her head in agreement, and was met with a dazzling smile in return; one she hadn't seen before on Professor Odinson's dreary and stony features before. And it gave her another burst of pleasure to know she was the cause for it.

"Go on then; I need those papers come tomorrow evening then."

"Of course," Sif said, before she stepped around him and over a large volume of Greek philosophy that must have fallen off his desk during the chaos between them. Just as she got to the door and placed her hand on the doorknob, she turned to stare at Professor Odinson; who had seemed so loathsome no more than an hour ago. Something had obviously changed now. He looked so much more relaxed and at ease, and practically human. Sif liked that more than his cold and domineering aura; probably more than she'd ever admit to.

Without saying goodbye, she stepped out of his office and smiled broadly to herself. Maybe working for the infamous Professor Loki Odinson wasn't a bad thing after all.


End file.
